A Pedra Preciosa da Luz
by Hyuuga Natsumi
Summary: NaruHina mas tb terá outros casais.Alguns motivos fazem Hinata ir em bora da vila para a vila da luz, anos depois ela volta com um menino:Ryu.Ryu se apega muito a Naruto e juntos terão uma missão:fazer Naruto reconquistar Hinata!Muita confusão!


**A Pedra preciosa da Luz**

_Capítulo 01_

* * *

  
-Por que Hinata? Por que você me deixou? Por que? Logo quando eu descobri que te amava e ainda amo, você foi embora...por que...POR QUE?- chorava um certo loiro em sua cama com uma foto na mão- será que um dia você irá voltar?

Flashbak on

-Larga a Hinata seu desgraçado- Naruto tomava a forma da Kyuubi

-Não Naruto-kun, você irá perder o controle- chorava Hinata

-Pein você vai pagar caro por sequestrar a Hinata- fala Naruto com duas caudas

-Hum...veremos...

Naruto com muita raiva parte para cima de Pein e começa uma luta muito complicada(não vou colocar detalhes por que demora muito, mas nas próximas eu coloco xD) mas em um descuido Naruto acaba ficando em desvantagem e Pein vai para cima dele com um golpe certeiro...

-prepare-se para morrer

-NARUTO-KUN- fala Hinata desesperada e sem pesar acaba se soltando das cordas com o que lhe restava de chakra e se coloca na frente de Naruto recebendo o golpe

-NÃO HINATA- diz Naruto apavorado

-Na ruto-kun- fala Hinata perdendo a voz e desmaiando

-hahahaha, vejo que você não presta nem para proteger as pessoas que você gosta

-Hinata- fala Naruto sussurrando e chorando- você irá pagar por isso- Naruto agora já estava com 7 caudas(OO, nusss, isso é possivel?) e vai para cima de Pein com todo a raiva que estava dentro dele e acaba vencendo.

-Naruto vamos levar a Hinata para Konoha rápido- falava Sakura

-vamos eu ajudo vocês- falava Sasuke que já tinha resolvido voltar para Konoha

-sim vamos rápido- Naruto

Chegando ao hospital de Konoha, Hinata é levada para a emergência imediatamente e com muito esforço conseguem salvar a vida dela. Naruto por sua vez ia todo dia no hospital até a sua alta.

-HINATAAAA- falava o loiro com seu geito escandaloso- você teve alta hoje, já pode voltar pra casa- falava ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto

-que bom Naruto-kun- falava ela meio triste

-ã? Que foi Hinata?

-Naruto-kun, eu...e eu te a amo- fala Hinata com muita dificuldade

-Hinata...- fala Naruto confuso- eu ainda não tenho certeza se te amo...

-tudo bem eu entendo- diz a jovem triste

Depois desse ocorrido Hinata volta para o seu clã e Naruto não parava de pensar todos os dias sobre os seus sentimentos com Hinata. Passaram-se em volta de um mês até que o tapado do Naruto descobriu que estava amando Hinata e ia se declarar pra ela bem naquele dia, que era seu aniversário.

-hehehehe, é hoje que eu pesso a Hinata-chan em namoro- fala Naruto confiante e saindo de casa e se dirigindo ao clã Hyuuga.

Ao chegar no clã, Naruto encontra uma pessoa chorando e gritando desesperadamente, essa pessoa era Hyuuga Hinata.

-PAPAI, NÃO ME DEIXA PAI, POR QUE...POR QUEEEEE?- falava Hinata em quanto chorava descontroladamente

-onii-chan, não chore assim, o papai foi embora mas ele sempre irá olhar por nós...- fala Hanabi que já tinha se casado de chorar e tinha aceitado a morte de seu pai

-Hanabi-san tem razão Hinata-sama- fala Neji

-Hinata o que houve?- Naruto vai até onde Hinata está e a abraça

-meu pai...morreu...- fala Hinata chorando

-Hinata...eu eu sinto muito- fala Naruto baixando a cabeça- mas eu prometo que vou te proteger por que... por que eu te amo Hinata- fala Naruto com toda a coragem que tinha

-Naruto-kun- Hinata é interrompida por um beijo longo e demorado, ambos estavam amando aquele momento que tanto esperaram e agora podiam saboriar e explorar a boca um do outro, um beijo quente e apaixonado...

-Hanabi-san, vamos deixa-los a sós- fala Neji

-Sim Neji nii-san- Hanabi sai da sala com Neji

Depois que Naruto e Hinata se separaram em busca de ar, eles sairam para caminhar um poquinho em uma praça e Hinata foi comprar algodão doce enquanto Naruto a esperava sentado em um banco.

-você que é o Naruto?- pergunta uma garota muito bonita

-sim sou eu sim por...- Naruto é interrompido pela garota que rouba um beijo dele e o mesmo sem reação acaba se deixando levar e retribui o beijo enlaçando a cintura da moça.(Naruto-baka)Hinata estava voltando e quando presencia a sena sai correndo chorando muito em direção a lugar nenhum, estava muito descontrolada, estava ferida, aquilo pra ela foi como levar uma facada no peito. Enquanto isso Naruto se da conta do que tinha feito e empurra a garota fazendo com que esta caia no chão.

-O que você está fazendo?- fala Naruto

-Te beijando

-Ora sua, e se a Hinata visse isso- fala Naruto desesperado

-tarde demais...hahahahaha- fala a moça

-co como assim?

Enquanto isso, Hinata corria descontrolada, já estava bem longe de Naruto e sem olhar pra fente acaba esbarrando em alguém.

-Me desculpe garotinha, eu não queria fazer isso e...você está chorando?

-Não é nada...mas quem é você?- pergunta a moça enquanto levanta

-Eu sou Maehara Setsuna e sou de uma vila que foi fundada a pouco tempo, o nome dela é vila da luz- fala a moça que aparentava uns 25 anos e era muito sorridente(a Hinata tinha 16 anos )

-prazer, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata- fala Hinata mas que ainda chorava

-venha, você tem que se acalmar um pouco- dizendo isso Setsuna leva Hinata a um lugar calmo, aonde tinha um lago e era sercado por flores.

-obrigada por ser tão gentil comigo- Hinata

-de nada, mas agora me conte por que está assim, é bom se abrir com alguém.

E com isso Hinata acaba contando toda a história para Setsuna, desde a morte de seu pai até o ocorrido com Naruto.

-entendo- fala Setsuna triste

-eu estou com muito ódio daqui, meu pai morreu por causa de ninjas inimigos daqui e nada foi feito, eles simplismente fugiram e não mandaram ninguém investigar e agora a pessoa que eu sempre amei desde a época da academia se declara pra mim e logo depois eu o pego aos beijos com outra, ele estava brincando com meus sentimentos na hora que eu mais precisava e se quer saber se uma coisa, a vontade que eu tenho é ir em bora pra nunca mais voltar- fala Hinata desabafando toda a sua dor e ódio ao mesmo tempo

-você tem certeza que quer ir em bora?- pergunta Setsuna com uma idéia na cabeça

-tenho sim, por que além de ser fraca e não poder fazer nada para salvar o meu meu pai, eu fui traida...

-então o que você acha de ir para a vila da luz comigo, nós temos poucos ninjas la ainda, mas são todos de bom coração e iram te aceitar de braços abertos la, e se você quiser eu poço ser sua sensei e assim você deixara de ser fraca e poderá usar a bandana da vila. O que acha?- fala a moça com um sorriso de orelha a orelha pois tinha gostado muito de Hinata

-sério?- fala Hinata achando que era um sonho

-nunca falei tão sério em minha vida- Setsuna que agora avia ficado séria

-claro que eu quero, eu não agüento ficar nem um segundo a mais aqui...-Hinata

-mas eu devo falar uma coisa, se você for comigo, será um ninja fugitiva e nunca mais poderá voltar- alerta Setsuna

-eu vou, não agüento mais a minha vida aqui- fala Hinata decidida

-então nós vamos nos esconder neste lugar agora que eu tenho certeza que ninguém irá nos encontar e ficaremos aqui até a noite e depois partiremos assim como estamos e lá nós arrumamos roupas e armamentos ninjas para você, agora vamos

-hai

Com Naruto...

-Por que é tarde de mais?- perguntava Naruto(mas é um baka mesmo)

-Ora ora, por que a sua "namoradinha" viu tudo e saiu correndo faz um tempinho já, hahahaha

-Não pode ser, HINATA- Naruto sai atrás de Hinata e a procura em todos os lugares com a ajuda de seus amigos(ele contou a história para eles)mas ninguém encontrou Hinata e quando chegou a noite deixaram para o outro dia, Naruto não teve escolha e então foi para a casa...

Com Hinata...

-Hinata, já anoiteceu, é melhor irmos logo ou seremos pegas

-ok vamos

As duas saem de Konoha com muito cuidado e sem serem percebidas aceleram o passo após passarem os portões, e depois desse dia, ninguém da vila voltou a ver Hyuuga Hinata e as buscas após 2 anos foram encerradas. Naruto bateu pé pois não tinha desistido de Hinata, mas um tempo depois ele foi obrigado a esquecer dessa história, pois não tinham a minima idéia de onde ela poderia estar, afinal, a vila da Luz era nova e não era conhecida e além disso, era muito esondida, o seu acesso a ela era quase impossivel.

flashbak of

-NARUTTOOOOO- fala Sasuke batendo na porta- EI NARUTO ABRA A PORTA

-JÁ VOU JÁ VOU- Fala o loiro guardando a foto que era de Hinata e vai em direção a porta em seguida abrindo-a

-Fala teme

-Dobe, está com os olhos vermelhos, é por causa da Hinata?

-sim...

-Naruto, esqueça ela, isso não vai adiantar de nada, a essa hora ela pode estar...morta...-falava Sasuke meio triste por Naruto

Ao escutar aquilo, para Naruto, foi como uma facada no coração, será que ela estaria mesmo morta?

Enquanto isso na vila da luz...

-ISSO HINATA VAMOS LA ESTA MUITO BOM MAS SERÁ QUE PODE SUPERAR SUA MESTRA?

-CLARO QUE SIM, NÃO SOU MAIS A CRIANÇA CHORONA QUE ERA ANTES

-ENTÃO PROVE

-CLARO, COM PRAZER! KAZE HAI KAZE!!!-Hinata fala isso sem fazer selos e aparece uma enorme ventania que se concentra apenas na pessoa atacada formando uma "caixa" de vento e depois disso começam a vir fios de chakra com vento de todos os lados atingindo o oponente que poderia ter morrido, mas não foi morto pois era sua sensei e Hinata diminuiu o golpe, por que, apesar de tudo, era apenas um treino

-arf arf arf, muito bem minha pupila, vamos parar por hoje, está de parabéns, você realmente me superou, estou orgulhosa de você- fala Setsuna

-já te superei faz tempo- fala Hinata enexpressiva

-é, tenho que admitir que isso é verdade, e você mudou muito a sua personalidade também, quem ti viu quem te vê hein Hinata, bom, mas vamos ao que enteressa, você será a terceira Sennin da vila e a serimônia de posse será amanhã as 18:00, certo?

-sim, agora eu vou pra casa descançar um pouco e ver como estão Genki e Ryu...

-vá e divirta-se- fala Setsuna com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

-hunf- fala Hinata que apesar disso tinha um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capítulo, espero que estaja bom, deixem reviews! plissss!- preciso de opniões xD

Já né e kissuss


End file.
